Two Legacies
by Our Place to Write
Summary: When two children of the almighty chaos clash in epic story of life, death and confusion between brothers, who knows what problems they'll face and cause and mess up.
1. Forge POV

**Chapter 1: Revenge?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or HOO **

Where am I? I ask this question in regular basis. Since I could remember I was constantly on the run. I never knew my parents and that was harsh. I was left all alone to fend for myself. I hadn't thought of hating my parents for this reason but it is embedded in my mind because I always forgive them thinking that they left me for a good reason.

So it all started like this. I woke up on the ground in an abandoned warehouse. Major headache was my first thought, I stirred to see a battleaxe next to me. The blade was well crafted. There was a U shape on the top and the blade extended out the top and went down then to an angle, reached to a tip and in the middle. The left connected completely and the right one went up a bit then connected. The handle was long but the sizing was perfect and felt well-balanced. I picked it up and attached it to my back because there was a clip at the back.

I wondered around not knowing where I am and suddenly a big hound attacked me, it pounced on me but I rolled out of the way. A voice in my head my told me what to do. I slayed it quickly, the voice told me to run away.

I had many encounters with monsters and I killed them with my battleaxe. I eventually thought to name my axe, I named it Westenra. The voice constantly told me what to do. I never questioned it at all, the voice always sounded familiar. I never felt any change in me at all. I confirmed this when I looked in a mirror and found that I was still nine years old.

It felt like millennia before I noticed change. I grew taller and more muscular. I eventually outgrew my clothes to find a new set waiting for me at the warehouse. When I do go into cities I found that every time I go it changes. When I turned twelve I found a necklace. It also had a note attached saying that I have powers and also that the voice can't speak to me anymore, also that necklace maybe given to anyone I treasure. It will always protect them.

The necklace had silver covering the chain and on the locket had a blue gem, shaped in a heart shape that pulsed in blue. I wore it not knowing who to give it to. At one point in time I felt like there was not a soul on earth that could understand what I was going through.

As I was walking in the city it felt as though someone was following me. I then deliberately walked into an alley and then turned around and asked him, "Who are you and what do you want."

"All I want is vengeance and have you realised that you've just cornered yourself?" He said,

He kept his face hidden under his hood and reached for his blade concealed in his coat.

"You haven't answered my question." I said,

"Sorry, I don't justify myself to feeble-minded idiots."

"Shut up!"

"You're so easily tempered."

I hurtled Westenra at him, he dodged it easily.

"Fine, have it your way." He said.

He lunged at me with his sword. I felt the chill of the steel as it sliced through my shoulder and the blood splatter on my cheek. Blood dripped from my arm and I started to feel dizzy, I was losing a lot of blood.

"Reveal yourself!" I shouted.

"I thought that you would've grown by now… brother."


	2. Tacitus POV

**Chapter 2: I Finally Re-meet My Feeble-Minded Brother**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or HOO.**

Ever since I could remember I've been running from furious market owners and the people I stole from and have had my life threatened countless times. The last I could remember of my family was my brother, Forge, we always got along and were inseparable until he refused to come with me, to run away to the abyss where we could escape the misery and sorrow in our family. Ever since then I could never trust anyone and always watched my back, seeking vengeance upon my brother. It is that vengeance which drove me to become the man I am today. That day I walked away from everything I knew, not knowing what challenges await me.

I stood in the tree stalking my prey, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It was grazing on some grass near the water hole, I took out a bow and an arrow from my coat, I drew my bow and with a little hesitance I released the arrow and watched it go through the dear's neck. As I jumped down the tree I saw two of the dear's fawns come out from the bush and lick its dead mother's fur, thinking that she was still alive. I felt sorry for them, they reminded me of my brother and I when we lost our mother.

I walked deeper into the forest seeking shelter. I found one of my first traps and took the time to reminisce about my childhood. As I sat there I felt the ground shake and then it started to crack. The ground crumbled and I fell. I looked up and it looked like I fell down a hole, I was about one hundred metres beneath the surface. I was lying on the ground with a major headache, I looked around and saw a sword still in its sheath lying on the floor. I felt tempted to take it, like it was calling me closer towards it. I walked up to it and picked it up. It felt very comfortable holding it, like it was made especially for me. I heard a voice that sounded like it was coming from the sword, like it was communicating with me, "Come Taticus come, come into the darkness." The voice said.

"Who are you?!" I immediately asked.

"I'm you, Taticus." The voice said.

"Stop with the riddles."

"What riddles?"

"Just answer the question."

There was suddenly a ring of fire surrounding me and a long, scaly serpent like creature came out from behind the flames, it was a dragon. It was in shackles and chains that were link to the walls.

"Would you please help me? I'll get you out of here if you do." it said.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked.

"You'll have to if you ever want to get out of here."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Would please free me?"

I took the sword out of its sheath and it had a pure celestial bronze hilt with leather covering it, the hilt also had two arcs on both sides of it and a blue diamond in the centre. The sheath was pure leather with a leather strap, the blade was long and the entire sword looked as though it was crafted by the gods themselves. I cut the chains attached to it legs and hands. I cut the last chain and there was a sudden flash of light. I opened my eyes and I appeared in the forest except this time there was a lot of cabins and a gate with the words "Camp Elder" written on the top. The dragon said, "Welcome to Camp Elder, this is your home now. My name is Nemphis and I am the village elder. This is where demigods such as yourself live." It sounded more like a sales pitch than anything else. I had no where else to go so I agreed to live here.

I've been training with some of the best students here and they're really tough. Ever since I came here they've always been tough on me, even though I was the youngest. Nemphis has always been really proud of me and he recently gave me my full angelic powers.

It's been such a long day, I just came back from fighting two Ogres. I thought I was ready for it but they were really tough, my left arm is completely broken and my clothes are completely covered in blood. Nemphis is definitely not going to be happy. I quickly took off my clothes and took a bath in the river.

Nemphis needed to discuss something with me. I thought Nemphis found out about the Ogre issue but it was much worst, Nemphis told that he thinks it's time for me to leave Camp Elder. I was surprised that Nemphis told me this, I've only been here for a couple of months and they're asking me to leave.

I was about to leave Camp Elder, to embark on my journey to the abyss and leave all the friends that I have made here. As I was about leave Camp elder I thought I might see them again one day.

I was flying along the path to the Abyss and saw two stalwart Cyclops, one had a dagger and the other one had a tomahawk. There was also a Satyr leaning against a tree, it looked like they were threatening him. I quickly flew down trying to make the least amount of noise possible. I got too close and one turned around and hurtled his tomahawk at my face. I dodge it and he threw himself on top of me, I managed to wriggle myself out from under him and grabbed my sword. I swung my sword at one of them and decapitated it. The other one escaped and the Satyr ran away. I continued flying on the path to the Abyss.

I finally arrived at the Abyss and all I could smell was the disgusting street food and the filthy, unwashed creatures that passed. The Abyss is a very large city known for the gangs that roam the alley ways and overcrowded streets. I walked down the street turned left into an alley, I looked around and there he was. It's been such a long time since I last saw him and there he was, Forge.


	3. Forge POV 2

**Chapter 3: I Have a Brother?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or HOO**

"I don't have a brother!" I shouted at my so called brother.

"Damn it! Screw you Chaos!" He exclaimed under his breath.

The world started spinning around me. I tried to stand as well as I could but I lost too much blood. The world gave up under me and I fell unconscious. Well not completely. I struggled against it. I refused to be considered weak in his eyes.

He walked over with worry in his eyes. I fell unconscious. I saw visions or memories I saw my so called my brother younger with me playing games having a great time and all that good stuff. I then saw him walking off with a pack and me crying in the back. I started remembering all that. I felt elated as well sad with pain and misery also mixed in. I remembered having all my good memories with him and that we were basically inseparable.

I awoke feeling like crap. I saw a fire pit in front of me it was late in the night almost midnight. I saw my "brother" leaning against a tree with his head down. We were in a secluded place in a forest. I sat and stared at the fireplace and saw the last embers burn out. My crappy headache finally died down. He finally awoke. He spoke in a gentle and calming voice, "You awake now, eh? Anyway, you remember anything." I nodded with hesitation. I analysed him. He had glowing skin which was tinted gold. He wore a cloak around his clothes. He had a backpack leaning against him. He was fairly muscled. It was more lean muscle.

"So I guess we're brother?" I asked him.

"More like twins. Anyway... we better start travelling this place is not a great a place to rest. It has too many places I which people can stumble in."

He shouldered his pack and I picked up Westenra and hung onto my back. "Crap I have all my stuff at my camp."

"No worries I have all of it in my backpack. I used the mental link that we have to locate it."

"What? A mental link. How..." I accepted it and moved on.

So we started trekking through the woods, when we stumbled on to a shrine. It was overrun with vines and weeds. The stone was carved with intricate carvings. They depicted an ancient war of sorts. It gave us the chills. Tacitus started muttering curses. A huge arch of marble suddenly appeared. It attracted us to it. We had to step through, it was so inviting. It went against our will.

We passed through it. A euphoric sensation filled us. We passed out. We awoke to the padded floor of a forest. It was midnight. We looked around in surprised. I froze. I knew this place. I racked my brains but all I got was a major headache. Then when I lest expected this is what happened.

_*Flashback*_

_I raced through the forest with my brother. A laugh escaped my mouth. Tacitus was laughing as much as I was. Then I heard woman voice and Tacitus and I ran towards her voice. There was a clearing in the forest with a woman standing next to a building with a smile. Her gleaming light chestnut brown covering most of her face. She had very pale skin like me. I ran towards her and engulfed her into a bear hug sending her to ground. Tacitus stood there with a smile. _

_The woman simple white dress , now dirtied by me tackling her to the ground. Tacitus came into the embrace and picked me up by the scruff of my shirt and pulled me of the woman. The woman's face immediately morphed into a serious look. While they talked I looked around the area to see if I can seek out the place._

_If felt a sudden pull as past Tacitus and I were pulled._

_*End Flashback*_

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter we promise to increase the words but I had very little time to write it sadly. Terrible cliff-hanger though. Hopefully we can update more frequently.**


End file.
